Lyrics N-Z
This is a comprehensive list of lyrics to both original Nathan And The Greg songs and also covers. P Pistolero of the Apocalypse Like Cowboys of the future they raid us day and night To cause mayhem with their Laser Guns is their Greatest delight Woah Dust spirals between empty buildings The world has lost it's vitality The Pistolero of the Apocalypse are Riding, scourge of all humanity "Have you seen my mother?" No, I gunned her down - they have no sense of right or (wrong) Like a plague upon this sweet old town Like Cowboys of the future they raid us day and night To cause mayhem with their Laser Guns is their Greatest delight Woah The war of the world raged on until all was lost The curse of the Pistolero is the suffered cost R Rapine Bovine The recorded version is as follows: I wish I could care About you, but I just can't But there's just more About you that I don't know I wish I did Live, however, Nathan adds a 3rd verse: I don't love you And I just want To say that I'm sorry But I just don't need you On some occasions the last line is replaced with: But I just don't love you T Temporary Secretary Cover of Paul McCartney's 1980 song. Mr. Marks can you find for me Someone strong and sweet fitting on my knee She can keep her job if she gets it wrong Ah, but Mr. Marks I won't need her long All I need is help for a little while We can take dictation and learn to smile And a Temporary Secretary is what I need for to do the job I need a Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Mr. Marks could you send her quick Coz my regular has been getting sick I need a Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Mr. Marks I can pay her well if she comes along and can stay a spell I will promise now that I'll treat her right And will rarely keep her till late at night I need a... She can be Belly Dancer I don't need a true romancer She can be a Diplomat But I don't need a girl like that She can be a Neurosurgeon If she's doing nothing urgent What I need's a Temporary Temporary Secretary I need a, I need a Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Woo! Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Now Mr. Marks, when i send her back Will you please make sure she stays on the right tracks? Well I know how hard it is for young girls these days, In the face of everything, to stay on the right track She can be Belly Dancer I don't need a true romancer She can be a Diplomat But I don't need a girl like that She can be a Neurosurgeon If she's doing nothing urgent What I need's a Temporary Temporary Secretary Temporary (woo!) Secretary (I need a) Temporary Secretary (woo!) Temporary Secretary (I need a) Temporary Secretary (She's my) Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary Temporary Secretary The Model Cover of Kraftwerk's 1978 song. She's a model and she's looking good I'd like to take her home that's understood She plays hard to get, she smiles from time to time It only takes a camera to change her mind She's going out tonight but drinking just champagne Korrekt! And she has been checking nearly all the men She's playing her game and you can hear them say She is looking good, for beauty we will pay She's posing for consumer products now and then For every camera she gives the best she can I saw her on the cover of a magazine Now she's a big success, I want to meet her again ﻿W Weed And Speed It'll make you insane In your brain You'll feel the pain I'll see your shame When you get slain With Cocaine Weed and Speed Feel the need Do the deed Weed and Speed Don't you bleed Follow the lead Get your Shrooms out If you wanna Hear me scream Your sex is Like a machine When we're high on... Gasoline!